


tell me what i need to hear

by Tyloric



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Knife dad is best dad, M/M, PWP without the porn, a copious amount of fluff and feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 11:52:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11600079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyloric/pseuds/Tyloric
Summary: Brett was turning to leave to return home after walking Robert to his door when the man calls out his name.“Yeah?” Brett asks, turning around.Brett knows what Robert is about to ask just because of the look on his face. Brett knows that look by now, the one where Robert is about to just say: fuck it, I’m going for it.“You wanna come in?” Robert asks, and to his credit he does look a bit uncertain, as if Brett was capable of saying no.





	tell me what i need to hear

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: Updated some glaring issues.

Somewhere in the back of Brett’s mind he is wondering if this is really a good idea or not. He adores Robert, truly; the man quickly became a staple part of Brett’s life, especially after Amanda left for college, helping fill in the gaps of loneliness with bad movie nights, bar hopping, and just keeping Brett company in general. Not that he’s come to completely rely on Robert, but the man’s consistent presence is… soothing. 

Their friendship has only gotten stronger since the night Robert had confessed what was really going on in his life to Brett, and Brett himself has been carefully navigating their relationship so he doesn’t feel like he’s pressuring Robert into anything. 

The months flew past in a blur of activity, which brings them to the now. 

They’d been out drinking - with Mary, because of course - which they hadn’t in awhile, Robert displaying his continued effort at self control. He’s come a long way when it comes to cleaning up his act. He actually _shaves_ semi-regularly now, and his house in a disaster area anymore. 

Brett was turning to leave to return home after walking Robert to his door when the man calls out his name. 

“Yeah?” Brett asks, turning around.

Brett knows what Robert is about to ask just because of the look on his face. Brett _knows_ that look by now, the one where Robert is about to just say: fuck it, I’m going for it. 

“You wanna come in?” Robert asks, and to his credit he does look a bit uncertain, as if Brett was capable of saying no. 

A beat passes before Brett responds with, “Yeah, I’d love too,” and Robert pounced on him the moment the door had closed behind them.

“Robert,” Brett manages to gasp out, said man currently nipping at his throat - damn that feels good - while also pinning Brett against the wall, one hand pressed against his chest, another resting on the back of his waist. 

“What?” Robert breathes against his neck. 

“Is this -” _Words. Use your words._ “Are you sure about this?”

Robert pulls back to look him in the eye. His expression is intense and determined, but there is also a smile playing on his lips. God, he’s beautiful when he’s smiles.

“Yeah,” Robert says sincerely. He moves to kiss Brett, speaking against his lips. “I want this. I want _you.”_

Brett tilts his head to slot their mouths into place, sucking at Robert’s bottom lip. He tastes like whiskey. Robert responds by moving the hand that’s against Brett’s chest to the back of his neck and somehow stepping even closer into Brett’s personal space to press their bodies flush against each other. 

Brett forces himself to break off the kiss, though, because that’s really not enough. Robert groans frustratedly. 

“Why now?” He asks, because he really needs to know.

“Because,” Robert says, running a thumb across Brett’s cheek. “These last few months have been amazing, and I feel like I’ve come a long way since we first met. And I can’t stop thinking about you. All the damn time, you’re just _there.”_ He presses their foreheads together. “I’ve never been so sure of something than I am this.” 

Brett’s closes his eyes and takes a moment to appreciate their closeness, how warm Robert is even through layers of clothing. 

He smiles suddenly. “You’re not going to kick me out in the morning, are you?”

Robert snorts. “Please. I may not let you leave.” 

“I can’t decide if that’s better or not.” 

“You talk too much.”

“That’s nothing n-” and Robert is kissing him again, this time a bit desperate.

“You’re killing me here,” the man complains when he pulls back.

“Sorry,” Brett says sheepishly, not at all sorry. 

“Come to bed with me?” And his eyes, so relaxed, and crinkled from the grin on his face, the sheer amount of _hope_ in his gaze. How could Brett even hope to resist?

“Lead the way.”

-

They fall back against the sheets panting and out of breath, Brett awestruck and Robert grinning like an idiot.

“That was…” Brett can’t even find words.

“Yeah it was,” Robert agrees. 

“Where did you learn to do that thing with your-?”

“Pure talent, babe.” 

“So,” Brett starts, suddenly uncertain. “Was this a one time thing?” In hindsight he ought to have asked this question _before_ they had sex, but Robert really was just that irresistible - not that he’d ever let the man know. 

Robert rolls over to face Brett, propping himself up on an elbow, a bemused expression on his face. “I thought that was a given?” He frowns. “Unless… you don’t want there to be a next time.” 

“I mean, if you’re sure. I don’t want to pressure you into anything.” 

And there is that smug grin again, the one that makes Brett’s chest feel tight and his stomach all fluttery. “There are going to be many times,” he whispers, leaning in to kiss Brett. “Many, many times.” The kiss is tender, gentles, and full of promises. It causes heat to blossom in Brett’s chest, a mix of nerves and excitement. This is _finally_ happening. 

Robert’s tongue against his lips is already one of his favorite sensations. 

“If you try and kick me out in the morning,” Brett lets the threat hang in the air, but there is no heat behind his words other than playfulness. 

The man snorts. “I had other plans in mind for you. Like breakfast.” 

Oh yes, they’re going to be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a thing but wasn't in the mood for smut. I like how it turned out.
> 
> Love hearing from you guys!


End file.
